


cider

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: On a cold winter night, Kihyun has more than just the alcohol for warmth.





	cider

The night is cold and dark, but Hoseok is warm. 

They’re on the couch together, and Kihyun’s mind is moving so slowly, and his thoughts feel thick and heavy, but he’s so _warm_ , and it’s a pleasant feeling, like his head and body are filled with honey, like everything is pure sweetness. And he’s tucked against Hoseok’s chest, Hoseok’s arm draped around his shoulder, and the side of Kihyun’s face is pressed right on top of Hoseok’s slow, beating heart. 

They’re both drunk. 

Not just drunk, _plastered_. And it’s making everything feel all...gooey. 

The other members are all drunk, too, and all passed out. Hyunwoo had made it to his bed, but the other four are all sprawled out on blankets on the living room floor, all tangled up together in a mess of limbs, snoring softly in deep, deep sleep, the kind that only alcohol can gently guide one into. 

And Hoseok, he’s so, _so_ warm. 

His chest is firm beneath Kihyun’s cheek, his arm around Kihyun’s shoulder strong and secure. He’s not asleep quite yet, either, but his eyes are closed, and his breathing is steady, and he’s humming softly, almost inaudibly, but Kihyun can feel it rumbling through his body like a lullaby, and Kihyun is having trouble keeping his own eyes open. 

The alcohol is making his emotions fuzzier but _stronger_ , his feelings towards Hoseok vague and ambiguous but intense, a million different things mixed together, friendship, fondness, trust, respect, affection. Something else, too. He’s not sure what it is, exactly, but it’s encouraging him, urging him on, urging him to _do something_ right now, while they’re here in their own little world with nothing but the beating warmth of each other, and so Kihyun does. He does something. 

He reaches up for Hoseok’s cheek and gently turns his face, every second going so slowly and filtered through a soft, golden hue. Hoseok’s eyes meet his not quite immediately, but when they do, it’s like they warm up from the inside out, and Hoseok’s already flushed cheeks go a little darker even in the low lamplight of the living room, and his lips part, full and pouty and beautiful and Kihyun can no longer resist him, lets himself fall into the magnetic pull between them that’s drawing them in together as they both close their eyes. 

They’ve felt this pull before, been in this exact position before, but never, ever have they gone the next step, never, ever have they allowed their faces to inch closer and their lips to meet. But this time, they do. 

Their first kiss is slow and deep, like syrup, thick and sweet and sticky, open-mouthed with their tongues pressing against each other, and they don’t separate for a few long, endless seconds. And it’s so good and so _real_ , effortless as they tilt their faces, move their mouths against each other to kiss again, and again, and again, and again, over and over in a sensual push and pull, like the alcohol crawling through their veins, the two of them melding together like it’s where they were always meant to be. 

They move slowly but completely by instinct, touching and caressing all over each other’s skin and each other’s hair and each other’s faces, indulgent and slow like molten lava. And everything is completely automatic, completely natural as they change position without once breaking apart from each other’s lips, unable to stop touching even as they pull clothes out of the way to undo buttons and zippers, murmuring wordlessly to each other, speaking not words but feelings. 

And Kihyun ends up on his back, Hoseok pressing him down into the couch cushions as they keep kissing, and Kihyun holds onto Hoseok’s face like it’s everything in the world to him. Kihyun’s knees are bent and Hoseok is between his legs, one hand by Kihyun’s face and the other trailing down Kihyun’s body, down his throat, down his chest, down his stomach, all the way down to his entrance, and he slips two fingers inside of Kihyun to stretch him, slowly, carefully, opening the tight ring of muscle bit by bit, and it hurts, but it also feels incredible, like nothing that Kihyun has ever felt before. The alcohol helps, makes Kihyun feel like he’s floating, like his mind is shut off and all that’s left are his emotions, and every wonderful sensation as Hoseok touches him and kisses him. 

And when Hoseok finally pushes inside of him, Kihyun feels a strong burn of pain, and it’s almost unbearable at first; this is his first time, and he’s never felt this kind of pain before. 

But it passes quickly, as Hoseok pets his hair and strokes his face, staying still as Kihyun adjusts, and soon the pain is replaced by the most wonderful thing that Kihyun has ever felt. He feels full, _complete_ , and the burn low in his stomach has turned exquisite, sublime, building up quickly in intensity as Hoseok starts to move on top of him. 

They both moan and breathe heavily, not entirely mindful of the members passed out all around them, only feeling each other and only focused on each other. And Hoseok is so, so careful with him, even when he’s drunk out of his mind; he thrusts slowly, but deeply, and powerfully, each thrust into Kihyun’s body sinking in further and harder, and it’s all over within another minute, Hoseok spilling inside of him hot and sticky and Kihyun spilling between them, both of them coming so hard that they nearly pass out like that, Kihyun’s head spinning and dizzy. 

Hoseok collapses on top of him after a few moments, rests his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder and trembles as Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s chest, his hands resting at Hoseok’s nape as they breathe against each other. 

And the night is still so cold, and the alcohol will leave their systems soon, but for now, they’re here, and Hoseok is so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
